I want you on my side
by higgicm
Summary: First multi chap.Bones and Booth have never met and they get off on the wrong foot.Will they learn how to be partners? Even though they are fighting all the time? Can a murder case bring them closer together? Or will it push them further apart?
1. Wine, sex and confrontations

**Hello my Lovelies!**

**Okay this will be my first multi chap fan fiction...so be nice please.**

**Some of the ideas in this story have come from Junesse, but the writing is mine :P**

**A big thank you to Junesse for being my writer's unblocker :D**

**I did have an idea before this story, started writing it but lost it...completely devo... but I'm not going to let you know what it is 'cause I may find it.**

**So without further interruptions go ahead at read!**

**Xoxo Higgicm**

"_Kathy..." was the moan that escaped from his lips as she... _Temperance Brennan was sitting in her home trying once again to pick her story up from where she had left it. She was not in the mood for writing a very sensual and sexy scene for her book right now, even though she had a glass of fine red wine and soft flowing music. Just as she was about to start tapping away at her laptop loud music from next door started playing. Hotblooded by Foreigner pounded from her new neighbours speakers; she listened carefully and could hear the faint sound of a male's voice over the thunderous tune. It sounded husky and relatively sexy. After becoming aware to the fact that this stranger was side-tracking her from her new novel and she had a deadline to meet, Brennan got up from her glass desktop, placed her now empty wine glass in her kitchen and ventured out into the hallway to where the music was originating from. She rapped her knuckles on the door wanting someone to answer it right away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and impatiently tapped her feet on the floor, wanting this man to open the door, turn down the music, and let her get back to writing her sex scene. Brennan heard the volume lower and few locks get undone and then in the doorway stood a shirtless man wearing black slacks and crazy coloured socks. A man, that Brennan noted, was very aesthetically pleasing. She quickly took in his appearance; tall, dark hair, handsome and a dark chocolate stare.

"I'm trying to make two people have sex right now and you can hear the music from my place. Do you think you could turn the racquet down?" she exclaimed with irritation clear in her tone.

"Well you are definitely not the pizza guy." The handsome stranger said with a chuckle in his voice and a flush to his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Brennan questioned, by now she was getting very impatient, she just wanted to get back to her novel.

"Well for starters, you're obviously a woman." He grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her. "And a very attractive woman at that". This was the breaking point for Brennan and she snapped.

"I'm trying to write a novel and here you are with your loud compositions and talk about a pizza delivery man who is actually a female, you have no consideration whatsoever. Now PLEASE turn DOWN your music and keep it down!" with her tone sharp and final Brennan turned on her heel and marched back to her apartment, the stranger following her. With another abrupt move, she swung to see him standing in her doorway. He gave a cheeky, mischievous grin, flashing his perfectly white teeth her way.

"My name is Seeley Booth, nice to meet you." And with that, Brennan gave a huff of annoyance and slammed the door in his face with a BANG!

Returning to her desk to write more on her book, Brennan glanced over at her clock. It was very late, the book would have to go on hold yet again.

"Wow, she was a bit rude!" Seeley Booth muttered to himself as he walked casually back to his apartment. Grabbing a beer out of his fridge he sat down on his couch and turned his music down a little, he had a hard day at work and needed to unwind. There was another impatient knock on the door. Though Booth was a usually kind and patient man he certainly did not want another confrontation with this very agro woman living next door. Getting up off the couch he shuffled over to the door, the knocking becoming more impatient, making the anger rise in Booth, _you_ _can't even hear the music! _He thought. It wasn't until he had swung the door open and yelled "You cant even hear the music!" that Booth saw the poor pizza boy shaking offering him his pizza that he had ordered. Booth gave the boy a fifty-dollar note and told him to keep the change and sending the pimple faced teenager on his way. Sitting over back on his couch a million thoughts were going through his mind. His son, his new home, and the two most prominent thoughts were his new neighbour, oh how her legs had looked in those pink boy short pyjamas and who his new partner would be. Booth was an FBI Agent, and now his boss had requested he move houses so he could work with a forensic anthropologist so they could solve murder cases. _Probably have some old, balding nutcase as my partner_ he thought. After eating the whole pizza, Booth drained the remaining of his beer and went to bed, desperately wanting a new, better day to come around to replace the awful day he had.

**So what do you think so far? Who will Booth new partner be? I think you know **

**10 reviews and I will post another chapter =D fair enough? I think so!**

**Bye for now...Xoxo Higgicm**


	2. Game on

**Ok here we go the second chapter! are you excited?**

Beep beep beep!

Brennan leant over and hit the off button on the blaring alarm. Laying in her nice, warm bed for just a moment longer before getting up to have a shower and freshen herself up, ready for work. After blow-drying her hair and applying powder, blush, eyeliner, and mascara, she went to her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day. After 10 minutes, she had decided on a teal blue shirt that plunged down into her cleavage, black cropped pants that stopped just above her knee, a pair of black heels that were sexy, yet very practical for work, and to top it all off a pair of gold dangling earrings. She look at herself in the mirror, admittedly knowing that she had very good physical attributes, glancing over at the clock she decided to grab a quick breakfast and then make her way to work.

Angela, Hodgins, and Zack were already at work when Temperance walked through the double sliding doors that lead to the lab. Angela was cuddling up to Hodgins; Oh _they look so happy together _Brennan thought as they leant in for a quick kiss. Both Angela and Hodgins looked in the direction of Camille Saroyan, their boss, _she must have threatened to throw water on them again_ she mused. Camille's phone rang and she walked off the platform heading towards her office.

"Hey Sweetie!" called Angela from where she was standing with Hodgins, noticing her presence.

"Hey Angie! Hey guys!" she said with a smile

"Hey DR B! You excited to meet your new partner, he is FBI, and you are going to be working on murder cases. How cool is that? No more limbo cases!" Hodgins sounded like a little child at Christmas time. Brenna chuckled at the thought then corrected him.

"Yes I'm aware we are to be working murder cases, but we also have to work the limbo cases. So in actual fact we will be working twice as hard. Oh! And I'm not phased at getting a partner, he will probably be a condescending, alpha male anyway." After she had finished her little speech the others looked like they had seen a ghost, their faces pale and their mouths slightly agape. Suddenly Brennan realised that Camille had walked off the platform.

"OK, well someone already directed me to your office so I am here waiting," he said with a chuckle.

"OK, see you in a second Seeley."

"Bye Camille." Booth hung up the phone and leant back into the chair he was sitting in. He thought back to when he was with Camille, it seemed so long ago, but they had always remained friends. When she arrived in her office, they embraced right away, just as friends would. After the greetings were over Camille started telling Booth what working incorporation with the Jeffersonian Institute would entail. Booth listened carefully, taking in all the major detail.

"And now to meet your partner, Seeley" Camille said with a smile.

"Ok Camille, where is this partner of mine?" He hated it when she called him Seeley.

"Don't call me Camille." She said with mock chastisement.

"Don't call me Seeley." Booth retorted back

"Haha I'll go get her." HER? Booth thought, _Great! I'll have a woman nut job telling me what to do all the time_. Booth could hear Camille calling over a "DR Brennan" and heels clicking on the floor. Booth tapped his foot on the floor while he waited for this "DR Brennan" to arrive.

"Ahem, excuse me DR Brennan," came the voice of Camille, Brennan spun around to see Camille standing in the entrance of her office, "a word please?" Brennan set off towards Camille, her heels clicking on the floor of the Jeffersonian as she walked. Temperance, with a smile, entered Cam's office and was met with a pair of familiar yet strange chocolate eyes.

It all happened so fast. He had heard her heels on the floor, then the scent of daisies and vanilla entered the room, he had smelt it before, _but where?_ Then he saw her, the woman from the night before. His heart sunk, this was worse than some nut job, _how can I work with her? _He thought. He saw her auburn hair twisted up into a bun with little flyaway bits sticking up. He noticed she looked even more beautiful with the small amount of makeup she had on, and how flattering her clothes were. All of this happened in an instant; he finally flicked his eyes to hers and noticed they were a blue green colour.

"Seeley Booth meet..." Camille was cut off by a bewildered voice.

"You?" Brennan questioned in anger.

"You two know each other?" Camille asked in disbelief.

"You could say that, Mr Booth kept me from writing my novel last night with his excessively loud music!" _Oh boy! This is going to be great! She thinks I annoy her now just wait till she sees just how annoying I can be, _Booth thought with a smug smile.

_GAME ON!_

**YAY second chapter down! sorry the chaps are so short, I'm more of a one-shot gal. please review! xxx**


	3. A heated convention

**Okay, here is the third chapter.**

**Sorry for taking so long to write it, I have had a lot going on in my life the past 8 months and I haven't had time to write. But I'm back with a vengeance (so to speak) and hopefully I will get a chapter up every week. I'm currently writing a Castle one- shot so do check it out once it's done and put up. Also do remember to review :P **

**ENJOY!**

Brennan glared at Booth, she couldn't believe how unlucky she was, how could she live next to and WORK with this arrogant man? Seeing that the two people needed to work out some issues, Cam slowly left the office without a single word; _I'll let them sort it out_ she thought. While Brennan was fuming at Booth she took the chance to give him a once over while she was glaring at him. She noticed that his untidy hair from the night before had been brushed but still had a messy look to it, and the black slacks were now teamed with a white shirt, black tie and black jacket, Brennan looked down at his shoes and took particular notice of his crazy socks and shiny black shoes. The one main item that stood out to Brennan was a red belt buckle with a roster and "cocky" written on it. He seems to be letting people know subtly, of his successful sexual encounters, her anthropological brain started to kick in to hide the fact that she found him in a suit and a cocky belt buckle rather hot. Flicking her eyes back to his chocolate pools she finally spoke to Booth in a professional manner.

"So Agent Booth, what have you got to tell me?"

Booth pulled in a deep breath, pulling himself together before explaining what their first case together would entail and lent against the doorway of Cam's office.

"The FBI bureau got an anonymous call early this morning from a payphone just outside Washington about a decaying body in a sequin looking outfit. So grab your coat Bones, we're off for a little drive." He felt the petty nickname Bones, suited her, being a forensic anthropologist and all.

"Excuse me? What did you call me? Why Bones?" Temperance didn't like the nick name at all; crossing her arms in front of her chest she hoped that her distaste towards the name was evident in her tone.

"Well your all anthropology- like and you look at bones all day, so the name just fits ok, Bones?"

With irritation clear in her voice she replied, "Don't call me that!" Temperance then pushed past him, exited Camille's office, walked into her own office and snatched her coat off of the coat rack. Just as she turned to exit Booth was right in her face, leaning against the door way, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Looking a bit flustered Booth moved out of Dr Brennan's way, following her as she treaded heavily out to the car park, making a bee line for her silver two door sports car. Booth would not go to a crime scene in that, he had a black SUV that belonged to the FBI, they paid for the fuel and everything so why shouldn't they use it?

"Bon… Dr Brennan, shall we take my car, fuel is provided by the FBI."

"Why would I go in a car with you when I have a perfectly capable car that I can drive myself?"

"Well, you see we are partners so we must arrive and depart from crimes scenes as partners." Ok he knew that was a bit of a lie, but who really cared. Giving a huff of indignation, Brennan made her way to the black SUV.

"See? I knew you would come to your senses." Booth said with a grin and a cheeky glint in his eye. The glare that he received from Dr Brennan told him that his humor was not greatly appreciated. He turned the key in the ignition and the black SUV roared to life. Flicking on the red and blue lights, he pulled out of the car park and onto the street, making his way to the crime scene. The drive wasn't very long at all, about 15 minutes, but neither of them spoke; Brennan looked out the window not once glancing over at Booth. It was Agent Booth who would glance over at the Dr occasionally, trying to find a way to get on her good side. _What a strange woman!_

They finally arrived at the crime scene after what felt like ages, Booth took in his surroundings. It was a forest typesetting, with big tall pine trees and dark green mossy plants on the ground teamed with dirt, _typical, dark, dreary woods_ he thought, _can't anyone think of an original place to dump a body? _He looked over to where Bones was changing into dark blue overalls and gloves. Completely ignoring him she went to work. An irritated but curious Booth looked on as she very delicately knelt down beside the horrible looking 'body', careful not to contaminate the remains. He watched as she took pictures of how the body was placed, and examined the remains up close, but the one thing he took particular notice of was the look on her face when she was examining the bones. It was a look of intensity and passion that nothing else in the world mattered, apart from this body here and now. He noted the way her eyes squinted slightly and how her mouth was relaxed but had a slight seriousness to its shape. She stood up suddenly and started to walk in Booth's direction_. Did she see me looking at her?_

"It seems the victim is an adolescent female, She has increased damage to her hips, stress fractures to her leg joints and has multiple breaks in her radius and ulna bones on both arms. I haven't yet determined the cause of death." Her tone was analytic and professional, Booth was absolutely speechless he had never had any speak to him like that, it was so nerdy and scientist like…. It was kind of a turn on.

"Ummm… wow Bo… Dr Brennan. You got all that from a decaying body and a pile of bones?" He asked in disbelief. Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a forensic anthropologist. Of course she could tell all that by looking at bones and body position.

"Of course Agent Booth, why else would I waste my money and university education if I wasn't the very best at my job?" Booth stayed silent, he thought it would be in his very best interest to do so, she seemed a little annoyed.

Once she had bagged the remains herself (she did not want the remains compromised by other incompetent interns), Brennan removed her overalls and gloves, putting them in the Jeffersonian truck Biological waste bin. Glancing over at Booth's form she took in his physical appearance; Muscular and a very excellent bone structure. _He is very aesthetically pleasing_. As Booth turned around Brennan quickly shifted her eyes to a nearby clearing to appear as is she hadn't been staring, but Booth knew better, he could feel her eyes on him. He walked over to where she was standing with other local police officers and agents.

"So Bones, shall we go back to your lab so you can figure out this murder with your bunch of Squints?" He had called her Bones before he even thought of what was coming out of his mouth…. _Shit!_

"What did I tell you? I very much do not appreciate you calling me petty nicknames! And why 'SQUINTS' in the world is a squint? Your ignorance astounds me Agent!"

"Are you always this uptight Dr Brennan?" Booth asked with annoyance and embarrassment evident in his tone, he could not believe he just got scolded by Brennan like a foolish school boy in front of his colleagues.

"I don't know what that means, but I assure you Agent Booth, the nicknames will stop or this partnership will be over. I really cannot work with such a juvenile person." Her voice was strong and passionate.

"Juvenile? What is that supposed to mean? I have conducted myself in nothing other than a professional manner!" Booth was livid, how dare she call him juvenile!

"That is true, you have been very professional. Apart from the childish nicknames and the three year old tantrum you are now throwing because you have been called a juvenile. In front of other co-workers I might add." This woman was intolerable, instead of retaliating Booth angrily stalked over to the SUV and waited for his _partner_. Brennan was a little shocked when Booth walked off, she was quite enjoying this vent of anger they were both having. She walked over to the black SUV and got in the passenger seat.

"You are a very impetuous person, do you know that?"

"Yes _Bones_, I am quite aware and seeing as you are the expert anthropologist and you are never wrong, your observations must be accurate." That is all Booth said in the trip back to the Jeffersonian. Brennan would often look over at him, but he was completely focused on the road. She could tell he was greatly annoyed, especially at her previous statement; she could see his temples pulsating and the white of his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel with an angry death grip. When they arrived at the Jeffersonian they both got out without a word and began their rather long list of procedures to find out who the killer was.

It was 10pm, Brennan had been working on the remains all day, and everyone else had left at 5pm. Everyone had done their part to help with certain procedures, Zach had placed the bones in their skeletal arrangement, Hodgins had taken soil and clothing for analysis, Cam scraped off the remaining flesh and Angela was still trying to draw a sketch of the victims face to determine who she was. Turning off her computer, Brennan grabbed her coat and bag, making her way home to a cup of coffee and a nice warm welcoming bed.

She established how tired she was when she was standing in the elevator waiting for her floor. She had been up since early that morning and didn't exactly get the best sleep the night before. The elevator dinged as it reached her floor, as she trudged slowly over to her door she was searching for her keys. In her state of tiredness she accidentally hit the door of her neighbor, thinking that the person did not hear the thump she continued on. As she was fiddling with her keys, the neighbor opened his door and peaked out into the hall way. It was Agent Booth, standing there once again in work pants only, _was he always this confident?_

"Have you only just gotten home Dr Brennan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Please call me Temperance, we are not at work. In answer to your, yes I have only just arrived home from work."

"Do you always come home this late?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yes, sometimes I get home later, sometimes I don't go home at all."

"You need a balance Temperance; you will burn out if you constantly work." He sounded concerned but all his comment did was anger her, she would not be told what to do by a condescending male.

"I love my work and who are you to tell me what to do anyway? Goodnight Agent Booth!" with that she marched through her front door and slammed it once again in his face.

**So what do you think? Please review! xoxo**


End file.
